


Ma, Meet Sam

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Ma, Meet Sam

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sat on the end of his bed, phone to his ear. The ringing seemed like it was so much louder than it was. Finally, the voice on the other end picked up. “_Dean?_”

Hearing her voice was hard, but she was his mother. “Hey, ma.” He sighed.

“_What’s wrong?_” She asked, almost panicked already.

He licked his lips, trying to word this right. “We were on a hunt- some witch.” Dean started, getting up and starting to pace. “Sam got hit with some spel–”

Mary cut him off, her voice higher pitched than a moment ago. “_What?!_”

“Let me finish, would you?” He asked, sounding annoyed. “He’s fine…mostly.” Even that made him cringe. “Sam is Sammy, mom. He’s about 8. Doesn’t remember life past that age. Cas told me he may never recover the memories, or they’ll be triggered. It’s happened once- he walked into the kitchen and knew that you were alive. But, I had to tell him about Dad, Ellen, Bobby, Jo…”

There was a silence. “_How’s he holding up?_”

Dean shrugged, even though she couldn’t see it. “Pretty damn good, actually.” He smiled. “Loves knowing we have a real home now. Acts like a normal kid.”

“_I’ll come get him._”

“Wait- what??” He asked, a confused, yet angry look on his face. “I could have sworn that I just heard you say that you’re coming to get him.”

“_I am._” Mary told him. “_Have him pack up some things, and I’ll be there by tomorrow morning._” She explained. “_I’ll get some sleep, then we can head out._”

Dean shook his head, trying to keep cool. “There’s no way in _hell _you’re taking Sammy.” He said, his voice low. “He is staying here. He knows me. I raised him once- and that was in shitty motels, on the road. I’m sure I can manage here.”

She scoffed. “_I’m his mother._”

“And I’m the closest thing to a father he has, who has always been there. I didn’t sell him out for some sick deal. Don’t you dare come near him until you lose this fucked idea that you’re taking him.” Hanging up, he tossed his phone on the bed, and ran his face over the day’s scruff.

* * *

His hair was sticking up all over, his eyes still droopy from sleep, his robe left untied, and his feet were more shuffling than anything as he made his way to the kitchen. Yawning, Dean moved towards the coffee pot and froze half way. Furrowing his brows, he turned to see Mary sitting at the table, reading a book, sipping her coffee, and a half eaten bagel in front of her. “Morning, Dean.” She said without looking up.

“What are you doing here, mom?” He asked, going back to get a mug. “Because I already told you that you’re _not _taking Sammy.” His green eyes shot a look at her.

She sighed as she set down her book, finally looking up at him. “I’m his _mother_, Dean.” Mary reminded him. “I never got to see him grow up the first time, I never got to check his homework, or teach him to drive.”

Dean shook his head as he stirred his coffee. “Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” He asked. Turning, he sipped his coffee. “Sure as hell isn’t _mine_.”

“It’s in the past, and I’m looking at Sam’s future.”

He scoffed. “_Sure _you are.” Licking his lips, he sat across from her. “You don’t know the first Goddamn thing about him!” He glared. “You never tried to get to know him when you came back. You never saw past the ‘_woe-is-me_’ shit because we’re all grown up and didn’t need you to tie our shoelaces or wipe our ass.” He spat. “No, you want to take Sam for _you_. You want to feel good about yourself. Don’t sit there and spew that bullshit at me, because you don’t sell it very well.”

Mary’s look was harsh. “Your _father _did a bang up job raising you.” She shook her head.

“He _died _for us, gave up the Colt for us, something that he was after to kill the yellow eyed son of a bitch that killed _you_. The man had his issues- no shit. What? Did you expect him to mourn you, move on, marry some mild mannered woman, raise us in _fucking suburbia_?” Dean asked. “That was never gonna be our lives. It’s our _blood_. He did what he could with the shit hand shoved on him because of you. I love you, you’re my mom….but holy _shit _I don’t like you right now.”

She controlled her breathing, getting up. “I’m not arguing with you, Dean. A mother knows what’s best for her boys. I’m taking Sammy.”

Neither saw Sammy in the doorway. “No, you’re not.” He spoke up, making both of them look at him. “If everything is the same as I was when I was 8 before- that means demon blood included. We know that scares you. I remember how distant you were when you came back. You stayed that way. I don’t want to go with you, you’re barely more than a stranger to me. I’m staying with _Dean_.”

“Way to go, Sammy.” Dean grinned proudly, giving him a high five as Sam walked by to get something to eat. “Looks like you’re leaving empty handed.” He told her. “You’re welcome to stay and actually talk to your son, spend some time together, but we _both _know you won’t. You’d look at him and see demon blood, so run back to those British _assholes_.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, we need to go shopping.” He groaned.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced over at Sam, who was standing with the fridge door open. “I wouldn’t open any of that…” Dean made a face. “Let me get dressed and we’ll get something to eat before hitting the grocery store. _Please_ tell me you like fast food again.” His face was pleading.

“Of course. I’m _8_.” Sam looked at him like he was an idiot. “What else would I eat? A salad?” He laughed.

Mary was getting pissed being completely ignored, so she turned and walked out. “_**BYE, MOM!**_” Dean called out after her sarcastically.


End file.
